


Death but make it Electric

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Danny Phantom AU, Found Family, Gen, Guilt, He vibes for a second, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, Tommy is not vibing, Tommy's parents kinda suck in this ngl, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), adding tags as I go, eventually, in one of his parents inventions, no beta we die like danny did, technically, temporary charecter death, thats all he gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: This is a Danny Phantom AU!!! I want to thank the Lillian_nator Discord because i would have been stuck so many timess without y'all that helped me brainstorm!!
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Whatbthe fuck did my parents put in the basement???

**Author's Note:**

> So, Tommy kinda dies, but it's only for a lityle while ish? So if you don't want to read that then skip where it says 'Then all he could see was green,' to 'He blinked the dark spots out of his eyes.'
> 
> I will be updating whenever, there isn't a set schedule, and I will not be following most canon events, only some inspo from whatever can give me angst writing ammo n shit.

Tommy glared at the clock from where he was sitting upside down on the couch. Purpled and Tubbo were supposed to be here 3 minutes ago, they were arriving together as Tubbo's house was on the way to Tommy's if you started at Purpled's.

He kicked his feet back and forth lightly as he waited, hoping that by glaring at the clock it would speed up time. He sighed and stretched his arms out so they were touching the floor. He brought his feet to the back of the couch and pushed off. He used the momentum to roll and stand.

He walked towards the kitchen, if his friends were going to be late he could at least get himself something to drink. He made it over to the fridge and pulled it open, only to scowl at what he saw. Almost everything in the fridge looked to be contaminated with Ectoplasm. It was times like these he despised his parent's job.

They were 'Ghost Scientists/Hunters' according to them. Personally, Tommy thought that was a load of shit. His parents were just delusional people with a fucking lab in their basement and a habit of leaving him with nothing to eat. He guessed he would have to go grocery shopping so he could eat things not infected with Ectoplasm.

He knew they cared more about their 'jobs' but it still hurt that they would rather make it impossible to eat shit without unknown consequences than leave him with things to eat. Well, technically Tommy knew the consequences, when he was around 7 he had made his way into the lab and found a vile of Ectoplasm. In his mind all it did was look pretty, so like any kid without a survival instinct, he drank it. 

He had left the lab after, thinking it tasted gross. Back then, before his parents got a new lead on their freaky portal shit, they all used to eat dinner together. His eyes had glown on and off, and it was never noticed. That's all Tommy really remembered, but he wasn't sure if there were more side effects, so he didn't drink it. It tasted gross anyway. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard knocks coming from the door. He walked over lazily, before hearing Tubbo shout at him to 'Hurry the fuck up." He snickered and sped up his pace. He opened the door with a grin.

"What took you fuckers so long? Had to prepare yourselves to be in such a Big Man's presence?" He taunted.

Purpled rolled his eyes, hands fidgeting with the camera hanging from his neck. "If it helps you sleep at night." He shot back. Tubbo sighed and put his 3DS in his pocket. He grabbed Purpled's wrist before stepping into the house. Once he passed him he felt Tubbo grab his wrist and start dragging him too.

"Tubbo! Let me go you bitch!" He hissed, trying to pull his wrist from his friend's grip. He stopped struggling when his friend glared at him, making Purpled snicker, which got the glare turned on him too.

"You two would have stood in the door bickering for goddamn hours! I would have died from hypothermia or some shit." Tubbo huffed as he picked up the pace and continued on his way to Tommy's room.

"Ooo don't mention death around here Bitch Boy, you know how my parents are. Fuckers will appear out of nowhere if you mention ghosts or death, even if they aren't here." Tubbo's face softened slightly at his words, so did Purpled's, both catching the implied 'they never are' at the end of his sentence.

He probably shouldn't be as annoyed at that as he was. They had known eachother since 5th grade. Tommy had known Tubbo since pre-school, but it felt like he's known them the same amount of time. He knows that because of that they can all read eachother like books, but he still doesn't like it.

Tubbo let go of his wrist to toss his bedroom door open. His gaze zeroed in on the three discs he had set up on the wall, they rattled slightly when the door hit the wall.

"Tubbo! Be careful of my fucking discs!" He hissed out between grit teeth. Tubbo threw him an apologetic smile before flopping onto his bed next to Purpled. Tommy sighed and took up the remaining space by the headboard with painted music notes. He, Purpled, and Tubbo had all painted them on a few years ago.

Tommy pulled out his phone and scrolled through twitter while Tubbo took out his 3DS, probably trying to hack into government files with it somehow, and Purpled looked to be watching YouTube.

They all just sat in each other's area, relying on the quiet they didn't usually experience for calm. He looked up when he felt and heard someone shuffle. He watched as Purpled sat up and turned to him with stars in his, oddly enough, purple eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Purpled pouted in an exaggerated manner. "Tommy, you promised you would show us the ghost portal your parents made! Let's do that shit!" He was grinning by the end of his demand, all traces of the false pout gone. Tommy rolled his eyes and got off the bed, he stopped at the door to look back at them still sitting and laying down on the bed. 

"You said you wanted to see it right? Then move your fucking asses." He began to head for the steps, snickering as he heard them trip over each other and a few creative curse words come from his room. He was nearly halfway down the stairs when he heard them scramble to follow him.

They followed him through the kitchen and down the steps to the basement. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he flicked on the lights.

Fluorescent lights lit up the lab, allowing his friends to see everything there. Metal scraps and half finished projects were littered all over the desk space, along with blue prints and science equipment. If you looked closely a glowing green liquid was visible in some of the pieces of science equipment. Towards the nearest corner there was a sliding door closet that held multiples of his parents Hazmat suits, and one for him. 

The thing that had his friends attention though was the portal in the wall at the end of the room. He grinned at their awed looks, knowing it was really just a useless piece of metal and electricity that his parents had messed up on. He elbowed Purpled, who turned to glare at him.

"You do know that it doesn't work right? My parents didn't make a working portal in our basement." He nearly burst out laughing at the annoyed look on Purpled's face as he told him. 

His friend sighed in exasperation before turning to him. "It would still make for some cool ass pictures, why don't you get on a mad scientist suit and get in, I'll take pictures." Tubbo looked up from his 3DS, a contemplative look on his face.

"That sounds cool Tommy! And if you go in you can tell me if you see anything in there that looks off, and maybe I could fix it!" Tubbo looked like he was going to spin in circles with joy at the thought of messing with tech, as usual. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet. He grabbed a suit and pulled it on over his clothes, it was a bit bigger than his usual clothing size so he didn't need to worry. The sleeves and hood were dark red, along with the boots and belt, the rest of it was a light grey, The sleeves looked a little bit like hoodie sleeves to him, it even had the part at the end of the sleeve that was less loose then the rest of the sleeve, which was white. 

He shrugged and walked towards the portal, picking up a neat looking pair of goggles. He placed them on his head and stepped into the portal, hand holding onto the edge of the entrance as he did so. He looked around the portal, looking for things Tubbo would want ro look at. He was so busy looking for things like that he didn't see the wires on the floor.

He tripped, but caught himself on the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to fall onto wires and metal. He paused as he moved his thumb, realizing he originally had hit something when he caught himself. He could hear a weird noise but paid it no mind as he squinted to see what he had hit. His breath hitched as he stared at the red on button. Why was that in here? 

He turned into the noise, only to realize it was coming from the portal. He whirled around to look at Purpled and Tubbo who were staring at him in confusion. Their eyes widened when they saw pure, unfiltered, panic in his eyes. He may not believe in ghosts, or think that the portal would actually work. But it was doing something, and it probably wasn't good.

"Get back!" He screeched as he tried to get out of the portal. The last thing he saw before his vision was overtaken by bright neon green was the look of horror in his friends eyes. Then all he could see was green and all he could feel was electricity. It hurt so much, why did it hurt so much? It was so cold, he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Electricity racked his body as his screams began to grow louder and more animalistic. 

He couldn't breathe, it hurt so much, he wanted this all to be over, he didn't want to be here anymore. He could barely think. The last thing he thought before it all went black was that he hopes his friends were at a safe enough distance to not be hurt by this.

He blinked the dark spots out of his eyes as he stumbled his way out of the portal, phantom electricity and cold worming their way through him. He looked up to see Purpled and Tubbo practically curled up together in a corner, fear in their eyes as they stared at him. 

He blinked at them. "Guys?" His voice was raspy from the screaming, but it sounded off other then that, it sounded, echoey?

"Tommy?" Tubbo choked out. He nodded and his eyes widened when Tubbo started to sob. He turned his gaze to Purpled, who was just staring at him with tear filled eyes. He brought his hand up to scratch his cheek, only to see dark grey and almost neon light blue instead of light grey and dark red. He felt himself still as he pulled his hair in front of his face, only to see light pale blue hair instead of a deep blonde. 

He rushed towards one of the empty vials and looked at himself. He gaped at what he saw, his skin was paler than before, and had an almost green tint to it, and his eyes, holy shit his eyes. The whites of his eyes were completely black, and his pupils were a bright purple and had a white line going through the middle of his eyes in a horizontal line, just like Mellohi.

He stilled when he heard his parents call his name from upstairs. He had trouble getting in breath as he heard them open the door to the steps down to the lab. He wanted to go back to looking normal, what the fuck happened? 

He almost shrieked when a white glowy circle appeared around his waist and split in two, one going up and the other going down. He stared as the clothes he had on under the red and white jumpsuit showed up instead of the aforementioned clothing item.

He heard his parents gasp and turned to see them looking at the portal in awe. How the fuck was he supposed to explain this to them?


	2. Hey God, what the fuck? -Sincerely Tommy

He stared at his parents as he examined the portal with curious eyes. Did this mean his parents weren't fucking insane? The empty vial he was holding seemed to phase through his hand and onto the desk, thankfully not breaking. His parents whirled around to see him standing there.

"Did you do this Tommy?" His father asked. He felt his breath catch as he pondered how to answer the question. Did he lie? What would he lie about? What would the truth even be? His father snapped his fingers in front of his face making him step back slightly.

"Answer the question, we aren't mad." His father told him. He shakily inhaled and fiddled with his hands.

"Well, Purpled wanted to take pictures of the portal and Tubbo noticed the portal was unplugged, so i plugged it in." He was thankful for the ability to seamlessly lie to his parents he had gained over the years. He stilled when his Mother patted his head gently and went on to talk with his father about the leaps they could make with their research now.

Tommy looked over to Purpled and Tubbo who had stood up but still had tears in the corner of their eyes. He mouthed for them to follow him and brought the two upstairs. Once the door had been closed he felt someone through themself at him and wrap him up in their arms.

It was Tubbo, he was crying again as he held him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around him and looked up to Purpled in confusion. He was surprised to see the normally relaxed boy stiff and staring at him in horror.

"Tommy, what was that?" The boy asked. He had no clue how to answer Purpled.

He had no idea what had happened, all he remembered was the spreading feeling of cold, making him unable to feel, and the electricity crackling through the air. The only thing he had seen was the bright acidic green that felt like it was eating away at him. He paused in his thoughts when he felt hands on the sides of his face.

"Tommy, can you tell us what's going on, and why you looked like that?" Tubbo was looking up at him with worry in his eyes, and that just made him feel even worse that he couldn't tell them anything.

He shook his head and allowed himself to be brought to his bed. They sat down with Tubbo on his left and Purpled on his right. It made him feel a little better, when they were nearby he could try to keep them safe if anything happened. He blinked. When did he think that Purpled and Tubbo being safe was his job?

He was taken away from his thoughts when Purpled spoke up reluctantly. "I do have a theory." His words were slow, steady, like he was speaking to a scared animal. He nodded and motioned for him to go one. Purpled breathed in before exhaling. "Okay, so what your parents built was a ghost portal, and you were in it when it turned on. And," Purpled exhaled tiredly before continuing, " that must have needed a lot of electricity, that amount would kill someone. But you're still here, so my guess is, what was the thing they talked about a lot, ectoplasm, so I think the ectoplasm did something to you, maybe it saved you, maybe it didn't, but the best idea I have is that you're kinda, ghostly now?" The end of the mini rant was phrased like a question, when they all knew it wasn't really.

Tommy looked at Purpled in horror, in some way, it made a little bit of sense. He hated that. He shakily stood up and tried to remember the feeling he had felt when the rings of light had appeared around his torso. It had felt cold and tingly at the same time, and then the feeling had slowly covered him.

He gasped along with Purpled and Tubbo when the light rings came back and split appart. He squeezed his eyes closed before opening after he was sure it was gone. He almost shrieked when he realized he was floating off the floor slightly. He looked at Purpled and Tubbo who were gaping at him. He held his hands out in front of him to see black instead of the light grey he was still somewhat expecting.

He clumsily floated to the floor. He stole one more glance at Tubbo and Purpled before looking in the mirror he had on the back of the door. He stared at his eyes, still mesmerized by how much he looked like him but didn't. He gasped when he looked closer at his eyes.

"Mellohi." He whispered as he stared at his reflection. His eyes that he thought were just odd before looked just like his disc. He began to feel sick as he stared at himself. He looked so much like the ghosts his parents would whisper to him about when he was little before they decided he was old enough to be almost completely independent. 

The only things they had learned was that Tommy could switch between human and ghost, they learned he could go intangible when Tubbo threw a pencil at him to check his reaction speed, and they learned he could go invisible when he bemoaned the fact he was like this and how he didn't want to be seen by anyone, so he wasn't. He could use those powers he found out about in human form, but it took energy.

Purpled and Tubbo had sworn not to tell anyone about this and had left. Tommy was worried about them, they had been acting distant ever since they returned to his room. He wondered if he did something wrong? Maybe they were disgusted with him? His parents had always told him ghosts were monsters, if he's a ghost now does that make him a monster too?

Purpled and Tubbo felt like they did something wrong, after all, it was technically their fault Tommy was at least half dead, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wouldn't it be neat if you left a comment? 👉👈
> 
> (help how do i remove the previous chapter's notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy: Parents half killed me, can't have shit in Detroit
> 
> Tubbo and Purpled, who literally just watched their friend die and he is now making jokes about it: N O-


End file.
